Burn Paradise
by NacaMichio
Summary: Neal had never loved anyone the way he loved EL, other than her husband, Peter. This is Neal's new life and he's loveing every minute of it. Just a bunch of OT3 one shots. may be a little graphic Peter/Neal/ El.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first OT3 fic. I love them together. It's so cute!**

**Pairing: Neal/Peter/ EL**

**Rated T possibly for later chapters**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Neal tried to get out of the grip of the two men restraining him. He fought far beyond what he would normally be able to. This time he had a reason. He broke one nose and stomped on another foot but was punched in the stomach and everything slowed down as El raced the bullet to her husband. Neal watched her hug him and the bullet pierce his first lover's head and enter the second's 's blood mixed with Peter's on the cement as they lay, as if just asleep in each other's arms. <em>**

He cried out as loud as he could and sat up in the dark, unfamiliar bedroom. He cried out a few more times then sobbed loudly. Two strong comforting arms pulled him down so he was laying on a wide chest on the bed and then a small head rested between his shoulder blades as two small arms wrapped around his waist.

_**Their dead eyes stared up at dead eyes of his lovers, the only people he ever truly loved.**_

He shook in Peter's arms around his shoulders and El's arms around his waist. He was starting to hear them speaking to him. He just couldn't wake from his nightmare.

_**"All your fault, Neal. All your fault!" They accused. He could hear their voices even though they didn't move. They would never move again.**_

"Neal, Wake up. Please wake up." Peter begged the trembling man in his arms. El stroked his spine with one hand, keeping her head between his trembling shoulder blades.

"Neal, Baby, please wake up." She whispered.

"You put us in danger!" They yelled.

"NO!" Neal sobbed aloud, then his vision cleared and the dream went away. He was in Peter and El's arms. He sobbed a few more times then settled down. Peter kissed his head and El kissed the base of his neck.

"It's ok now, Baby." El assured him, running a hand in and out of his hair.

Neal had been shot in the side, just under the ribs. Once the doctor had released him three months ago, he moved in with the Burkes. There was no way he could live on his own. Slowly he had worked his way into being more than just family.

It had started with comforting hugs from El. Then it turned into kisses on the forehead for both El and Neal when Peter went to work. Then it became more, even though he never stayed the night in the same bed afterwards.

Then the nightmares started and they found the only way to calm him down afterward would be both of them hugging him.

They soon found that him sleeping with them kept the nightmares away completely.

"What made tonight different?" Peter muttered to Neal. Neal shrugged.

"It was about us this time, wasn't it?" El mumbled into Neal's back drowsily.

"Yeah." Neal answered. Peter kissed his head again.

"Neal, do you need your pain medication? It's been a few hours." He said.

"No, the last ones haven't worn off." Neal said. He was already drifting off again.

**_El smiled, her blue eyes much prettier than Kate's. Neal loved her with a passion he couldn't compare to anyone._**

**_Anyone except Peter, who strolled up now and sat with Neal and El on the blanket for the picnic lunch._**

**_It was sunny so the light shown off of Peter's hair just the right way. Neal had to cover his eyes because the sun was so blinding. He smiled as Peter and El kissed then smiled at him to join their hug._**

El shook Neal's shoulder," Hey, baby. It's time to wake up. We have plans for today. Come on." Neal smiled and turned over onto his back. El leaned down and kissed him firmly on the lips then kissed Peter on the lips to wake him up.

Peter smiled and opened his eyes before kissing El back. she smiled and left after patting the foot of the bed and closing the door. Neal stood and squinted in the light coming through the slit in the blinds then Peter stood and backed Neal into the wall, both hands on each side of Neal's head.

Neal slid down an inch on the wall and cowered in fear, his eyes searching the older man's. Peter leaned over him then planted a firm kiss on Neal's lips, then soft, then firm again. He parted to let Neal breath then kissed the corner of his mouth," We are here now. We are safe. Neal, you don't have to worry anymore." Peter grinned and Neal's face split into the biggest smile.

"I love you,Peter."

"I love you,Neal." Then El came in and wrapped her arms around Peter's waist, leaning around him to kiss Neal.

"I love you both." She grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

Neal sat and tried to catch the tears before they fell and streaked his face. He had made a mistake and now he was going to pay for it. He hadn't intended any damage but there was damage.

"Were we just another one of your cons Neal?" Peter asked, anger flushing his face.

"No, Peter, no!" He sobbed, his voice high pitched and strained.

"What were you thinking?" Peter shouted.

"Peter I... He couldn't keep control any longer. The tears started to pour down his face. He felt his knees grow weak. He felt like he was going to fall over. He searched Peter's eyes and saw them soften and he wrapped his arm around the older man's shoulders. Peter wrapped the opposite arm around Neal and pulled him close. Neal rested his chin on Peter's shoulder. The office was quiet other than the quiet sobs of Neal and the stern breathing of Peter.

"Neal, I'm sorry I left you in that situation. I shouldn't have. This was not the way it was planned. None of this should have happened." Peter muttered into the younger man's neck.

"I should have refused." Neal muttered.

"No! That would have been worse. El would never forgive me if you got hurt." Peter laughed through his own tears. Neal moved away from Peter and cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Peter. I didn't want to go to the hospital." Neal mumbled so that Peter couldn't really hear.

"Neal, what's wrong?" Peter asked, scanning the young man's body. His eyes rested on Neal's left leg. there was a sticky stain about a foot long up his claf. He pulled his pant leg up and revieled a gash that ran up from his ankle to knee. There was dry and sticky blood covering it. He slumped into the chair behind him. Peter sat down heavily on his desk and stared at the gash.

"It hurts, Peter, but Hospitals scare the heck out of me, you know. I didn't think it was this bad." He felt fresh tears in his eyes. Peter moved over to him and hugged him. Neal, still sitting, settled for hugging Peter's waist. They both suddenly felt a small pair of arms wrap around them.

"You two had me so worried!" El said through a sob. Peter kissed El's head and Neal looked up to get a kiss to the forhead from El.

" Neal! Your leg!" She exclaimed.

They drove to the hospital and sat in the room for an hour. Neal cried and screamed in fear, not wanting the shots or the stitches and had his face buried in El's chest the entire time. He did not like needles in any form. The stitches were to be left in for three months. He winced in pain as they helped him limp to the car. He didn't want to use crutches but it was obvious he would have to. His lovers just were not strong enough. He smiled at both in turn as they painfully lowered him to the seat. El kissed him then kissed Peter.

"I will see you two at the house." She winked and went to her own car.


End file.
